Coisas Que Fazemos
by Volupia Virtual
Summary: Coisas quem amigos dizem - e as vezes fazem - quando estão sozinhos em uma entediante tarde...
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Sejam bondosos comigo, sou novata nesse ramo. Mesmo assim seria pedir muito reviews? De qualquer forma, eu já escrevi essa história há algum tempo, mas só agora tive coragem de postar. Ela é curtinha, um prólogo, três capítulos e um epílogo. Espero que gostem como eu gosto de escrevê-la! Beijos!

_We all do what we can  
So we can do just one more thing  
We can all be free  
Maybe not in words  
Maybe not with a look  
But with your mind_** - Cat Power**

_**T**_orci meu nariz para aquele barulho. Geralmente as festas de Alice eram sempre a mesma coisa: confusão e estrondo. Eu teria entrado antes se não fosse minha patética indecisão entre eu permanecer a mesma Bella de sempre – a _ingênua_, _tímida_, _submissa_ Bella que ficava parada em frente a uma festa num dilema típico. Ir ou ficar? – ou subir aqueles malditos degraus e **mudar**.

Alice diria: "Bella, o que você pensa que está fazendo aí parada?"

Meu pai diria: "Tome juízo, mocinha, já é tarde."

Minha mãe (aplaudiria e) diria: "Já estava na hora de você sair da inércia!"

Emmett (riria e) diria: "Você _não_ _vai_ conseguir!"

Estremeci com o vento gelado que passou por mim. Estava usando um daqueles vestidos que Alice me obriga a usar em ocasiões especiais e embora aquela fosse uma festa comum dos Cullen eu não deixava de pensar que aquela _era_ uma ocasião especial.

Eu tinha me decidido antes mesmo de chegar ali.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_ "Ele morre de ciúmes, Bella."_

_ "Ciúmes?"- repeti sem acreditar naquela história. – "De quem?"_

_ "De qualquer um que possa vir a ter essas experiências com você. Nós estávamos conversando sobre sexo semana passada, deve ter sido isso. Emmett deixou escapar que imaginava o tipo de cara que você escolheria para fazer sexo pela primeira vez seria o estereotipo Mike Newton. Você precisava ver a cara que ele fez 'Ela não faria isso', ele disse."_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Nota: **Esclarecendo... esse é o capítulo em que voltamos ao passado onde Bella tem 15 anos e Edward 16. Exórdio significa começo, princípio. Logo esse capítulo explica o porquê da Bella se encontrar naquela situação do prólogo. Confuso demais? Qualquer dúvida, perguntem que eu respondo.

_Exórdio: a barganha_

"Edward?" – minha voz saiu doce e praguejei. Aposto que se Emmett (**N/A: **_É, eu gosto do Emm..._) me ouvisse chamá-lo assim ele reviraria os olhos dele e me mandaria tirar a roupa e balançar na frente de Edward para que tudo ficasse óbvio demais e ele percebesse. Dei graças ao universo que dessa vez não houve conspirações. Estávamos sozinhos na Mansão dos Cullen e ele tinha sumido enquanto me fazia esperar na sala escura.

"Eu posso narrar a cena, se você for demorar muito."- impliquei.

"Você é péssima em descrições, Bella." – a voz dele saiu abafada como se ele estivesse em um lugar pequeno e sem ventilação. Me levantei do sofá e ascendi as luzes, procurando-o.

"Edward? _Onde_ você está?"

"Debaixo da escada"- ele disse. Eu sabia que debaixo da escada tinha uma porta que levava a não-sei-o-quê, onde Alice jamais me deixou ir. Minha curiosidade somada a vontade de ver meu melhor amigo que facilmente media um e oitenta e cinco em um lugar que até mesmo alguém como eu (1,68) se sentiria desconfortável me impulsionou a girar a maçaneta.

Edward estava sentado. _Sem_ _camisa_. Os olhos vidrados em um livro familiar. _Muito_ familiar.

(Er... eu mencionei que ele estava sem camisa?)

"Você não está fazendo isso!"

Ele sorriu, aquele típico sorriso com todos os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e a covinha reprimida no canto da boca. Seus olhos brilhavam.

"Nada como mergulhar em lembranças de um passado remoto" – ele girou o livro de forma que eu pudesse ver a página que ele observava. Eu me vi com cinco anos de idade, os olhos envergados, a boca borrada de batom vermelho e sem os dois dentes da frente. Meu estômago deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus. – "Sem histeria, Bella"- ele avisou com a voz suave. Eu tinha medo quando ele utilizava aquele tipo de voz comigo. – "você vai prestar atenção no que eu vou dizer agora, não vai?"

Balancei a cabeça me sentindo como uma marionete.

"Você está em minhas mãos, você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Balbuciei alguma coisa em resposta. "Você não faria—"

"Seu maior erro é acreditar que não, eu não faria uma coisa dessas." – Ele se levantou da cadeira e saiu graciosamente daquele pequeno armário. Andou até mim que estava estática no meio do corredor que separava a sala e a cozinha. – "Muito bem, Bella, hora da barganha."

Eu tentei de todas as formas que eu conhecia subordiná-lo, e até mesmo o lembrei que ele me devia uma quando eu deixei que ele fingisse ser meu namorado para fazer Jéssica desistir da fixação que nutria por Edward – e nessa hora ele argumentou que essa era uma das coisas que os _amigos_ faziam. O que eu poderia dizer? Que o que ele me pediu, no final das contas, era loucura, que de alguma forma me faria sofrer?

Ele jamais soube que eu o amava. Desde o primeiro momento quando Alice nos apresentou e ele "gentilmente" bagunçou meus cabelos quando tínhamos dez anos. Ou como ele me beijou sem querer na boca e riu, dizendo que _amigos_ faziam isso às vezes.

**Amigos**.

"Vamos lá, Bella, eu não estou pedindo nada tão absurdo assim!"

"Eu não entendo, Edward. Porque você quer fazer isso _comigo_? Quero dizer, você pode ter isso com qualquer uma em Forks, porque justo _eu_?"

"Bem, nós estamos sozinhos" – ele começou com uma careta. – "e você é minha melhor amiga. E se tem alguém com quem quero compartilhar tudo, é você, Bella."

"Amigos não perdem a virgindade juntos, Edward. Muito menos quando isso faz parte de uma chantagem!"

Ele riu. "Você sabe que eu não faria isso com você."

Bem, eu sabia que ele não faria justamente porque ele _sabia _que eu acabaria cedendo. Eu o conhecia tão bem quanto a mim mesma. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, como uma resposta final e o assisti mudar de tática.

"Tudo bem, então. Parece que será com Tanya ou com Jéssica."- a possibilidade me fez franzir o cenho. – "Já que minha melhor amiga, a primeira garota que eu beijei e que eu ensinei a beijar não quer ser a primeira garota que fará sexo comigo..."

"Eu não vou transar com você só porque uma tarde você ficou entediado e decidiu que queria perder a virgindade." – eu disse entre os dentes – "Faça o que quiser com a foto."

E fui embora deixando um filme pela metade e uma conversa inacabada.

_Teoria "Aliciana"_

_ "Eu sei que você está me odiando agora, mas será que você pode parar de me evitar? Você sabe que isso me irrita! E."_

Eu tinha quinze anos e o amava. Quando ele pediu para transar comigo eu senti meu coração disparar, mas depois eu lembrei que como todas as outras experiências tidas como importantes seria apenas mais uma coisa entre amigos.

Alice achava nossa relação maluca e a apelidara de Ciclo da Discrepância onde eu era a parte mais frágil e Edward era a parte que sempre se favorecia com isso. Quando eu contei o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde, essas foram suas exatas palavras:

"Ele morre de ciúmes, Bella."

"_Ciúmes_?"- repeti sem acreditar naquela história. – "De _quem_?"

"De qualquer um que possa vir a ter essas experiências com você. Nós estávamos conversando sobre sexo semana passada, deve ter sido isso. Emmett deixou escapar que imaginava o tipo de cara que você escolheria para fazer sexo pela primeira vez seria o estereotipo Mike Newton. Você precisava ver a cara que ele fez '_Ela não faria isso_', ele disse."

"Então, ignorando o fato de que vocês discutem minhas escolhas....humm, _sexuais?_, pelas minhas costas, você presume que seja ciúmes? _De mim?_" – perguntei incerta.

"Você o conhece, Bella. Ele pensa que as pessoas que ele gosta são propriedade dele, entende? Você se lembra daquela vez que você saiu com aquele cara em Port Angeles? Edward praticamente escoltou vocês até o restaurante!"

"Então o que você sugere?" – eu perguntei exasperada. – "Que eu dê a ele o que ele quer _porque ele tem um senso de propriedade em relação a mim?_"

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas para seu formato de rosto. "Eu não disse isso em momento nenhum. Até porque você sabe o que eu acho sobre essa amizade que vocês dois têm." – ela suspirou anuviando um pouco sua expressão severa. – "Só estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis para você Bella, que não enxerga o que já é óbvio."

Eu não precisei perguntar o que era óbvio. Ela mesma respondeu:

"Edward é louco por você, só não descobriu isso ainda."

_Coisas que amigos dizem_

Eu deixei que ele deslizasse sua mão por minha coluna. Me arrepiei com a intensidade e agilidade com que ele o fez, parando no fecho do meu sutiã e tendo alguns problemas ali.

Eu o ajudei. "Eu odeio isso"- ele murmurou no meu ouvido entre uma mordida e outra no nódulo da minha orelha. – "Porque vocês mulheres usam _isso_?"

"Talvez porque a maioria de nós não é feminista?"- eu suspirei. Ele estava tornando as coisas difíceis. – "Edward?"

"Humm?"

"Você vai demorar?"

Eu o vi bufar e se afastar de mim. Estávamos deitados e seminus na cama de casal que ele tinha no quarto. Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Eu tinha ido terminar aquela conversa inacabada quando ele usou seu poder de persuasão em mim. Quando eu digo _poder de persuasão_ quero dizer que meu corpo reage passivamente só de olhar para os olhos verdes e a forma com que apenas ele tem de me encarar, como se pudesse decifrar qualquer sinal, qualquer pensamento. Edward geralmente não precisa de palavras para me fazer mudar de idéia em um segundo.

Olhei distraída para seu corpo musculoso e para a cueca boxer Calvin Klein que ele usava.

"Estraguei o momento?"

Ele nem me respondeu. Andava de um lado para outro, parecia ter esquecido que eu estava ali, apenas de calcinha. _Na cama dele._

"Eu não sou um monstro." – ele sibilou com raiva. _Ops_, eu pensei. Eu conhecia aquele tom. – "Eu não quero que isso seja um sacrifício para você. Além do mais, porque você mudou de idéia?"

"Não sei." – menti. – "E você não é um monstro, Edward. Volte pra cama!"

"Você _quer_?" – ele quis saber voltando a se aproximar. Pisquei meus olhos. "Eu quero saber se você quer transar comigo."

"Eu—quero dizer, nós podemos fazer."

"_Você não _sabe_ por que mudou de idéia e nós podemos fazer_. Você é patética, Bella."

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem imediatamente. Quantas vezes ele tinha dito aquelas palavras rindo de mim ou das besteiras que eu fazia? Mas daquela vez foi diferente. Ele parou tão perto de mim que eu sentia sua respiração se confundir com a minha.

"Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira." – ele murmurou mais suavemente. – "Olhe para mim, Bella." – eu tinha fechado meus olhos inconscientemente com sua aproximação – "Você sabe por que, não sabe, Bella?"

Balancei a cabeça.

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga."

_Coisas que amigos fazem_

"Então vamos colocar dessa forma." – eu disse me levantando. Fiz uma rápida busca pelas minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e comecei a colocá-las, com raiva. – "Nós somos amigos desde os dez, quando Alice me trouxe aqui. E desde então eu sou aquela que sempre faz o que você quer. Você quer quebrar a janela da casa dos Newton? Nós quebramos. Quer pregar uma peça em Jasper? Nós pregamos. Quer assistir uma maratona de filmes de terror? Nós assistimos. Quer beijar na boca? Nós nos beijamos. Você nunca levou em consideração se eu queria ou não, no final sempre fazíamos o que você queria, não é? Quer transar agora? Nós transamos _agora_."

Mesmo sem fôlego eu consegui beijá-lo. Nossas bocas se encontraram rudemente, o choque que partiu meus lábios e o fez me puxar em sua direção, entreabrindo a boca e me forçando a aceitá-lo. Seu gosto nunca pareceu tão incisivo, tão nocivo para mim. Ele me beijava tão rude, tão apaixonadamente que eu até cheguei a acreditar no que Alice tinha me falado sobre ele ser louco por mim.

Mal percebi quando ele me deitou na cama, o corpo dele fazendo pressão sobre o meu e o contato que me fez oscilar entre gemer e gritar. Era tão inexplicável como nossos corpos reagiam um com o outro que eu fechei meus olhos apenas sentindo sua boca exigente mordendo a minha, a língua minuciosa lambendo meu queixo, descendo até a direção do pescoço.

Ele voltou a tirar minha roupa, dessa vez com mais urgência, mais rapidez. "Diz que você quer, Bella." – ele grunhiu.

Eu não conseguia falar. Edward me apertava tão forte que eu mal respirava. Quem se importava se aquilo ficaria entre Edward e eu, que ninguém nunca saberia, exceto nós dois? Coisas de amigo, eu pensei quando ele se posicionava contra mim. Ficaria entre amigos.

**Nota: **É, eu sou sádica. Uhum, vou terminar aqui e vocês vão ficar na expectativa. E não, não vou escrever o que acontece quando Edward e Bella fazem num quarto cheios de hormônios. Vocês _bem_ sabem.

Beijos e não esqueçam de deixar reviews!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Nota: **O próximo capítulo vai demorar, aviso logo. Previsão para dezembro, mais ou menos para a época do natal. Mas se vocês, doces, maravilhosos e prestativos leitores deixarem reviews, _muitos_ reviews (a sede é grande) prometo que tentarei postar antes disso. Sim, isso se chama apelo. E não, eu não tenho vergonha na cara.

_Uh gagaga_

Acordei com Edward se mexendo na cama, puxando o lençol e cobrindo nós dois em uma espécie de cabana. Coisa de criança, eu pensei franzindo o cenho para a claridade que começava a despontar lá fora.

Ele riu da minha expressão.

"Sabe o eu dizem sobre predestinações?"

"Não, o quê?"

"Quando duas pessoas nascem para ficarem juntas elas simplesmente _sabem_."

"Que conversa é essa, Edward?" – perguntei me sentando de frente para ele. Aquela coisa de predestinação e caverna estava me assustando. O que ele queria dizer, afinal? Que enquanto eu dormia ele decidiu dar uma volta e estava querendo me contar que tinha encontrado o amor da vida dele quando comprava cigarros?

"Estou falando de nós, Bella."

Essa me pegou desprevenida. Não consegui projetar nada além de uma coisa que saiu meramente como _'uh gagaga'_ e minha boca abriu e fechou umas três vezes. A minha reação não era uma das melhores, admito, mas o que deu nele para dizer que nós ficaríamos juntos?

_Certo_. Nós tínhamos transado umas duas vezes na noite anterior e provavelmente enquanto estávamos no calor da emoção eu deixei escapar que o amava. Ou talvez ele estivesse tão concentrado como eu acho que estava para perceber.

Aquelas suposições me fizeram sair da cabana que Edward montara.

"Olha só, eu preciso ir. Charlie provavelmente vai me matar se eu dormir fora..."

"Mas já é quase dia, Bella." – Ele falou com uma cara estranha. – "Você pode dizer que dormiu com Alice, noite do pijama ou algo assim."

"Corta essa, Edward! Oh, _meu deus_, eu estou ferrada!" – guinchei ao olhar pela janela.

Edward me assistiu recolher minhas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e calçar meus tênis com uma velocidade sobrenatural. Ele não tinha movido um músculo e estava me olhando esquisito

"Qual é o seu problema? – ele quase gritou – você já dormiu aqui um milhão de vezes!"

"Mas agora é _diferente_!" – contrapus quase histérica.

"O que é _diferente_, Bella?" – ele disse de uma forma que julguei cruel. – "Nada mudou, está bem? Eu só estava brincando sobre aquela história de predestinação... nós—" – ele parou. Olhei para ele com o canto dos olhos, esperando que continuasse e ignorando a minha vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele. – "nós somos amigos, não somos? _Nada_ vai mudar isso."

No fundo, aquilo era o que eu precisava ouvir.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois, o mais rápido que pude. Eu poderia muito bem fingir que tudo permaneceria da mesma forma que antes, que eu poderia agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais. Mas que droga, porque ele sempre conseguia me ferir desse jeito?

Quando passei pela sala, para a minha surpresa Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados no sofá da sala conversando. Eles pararam subitamente quando eu passei por eles.

"Bella?" – Esme levantou as sobrancelhas em confusão. – "Você dormiu aqui?"

"Humm... festinha do pijama no quarto de Alice." – menti cruzando os dedos atrás de mim.

Os dois se entreolharam.

"Bem, _isso_ é estranho, porque Alice dormiu na casa de Rose hoje..."

Eu não consegui formular uma boa desculpa para aquilo. Ao invés disso meu rosto foi adquirindo a tonalidade vermelho-berrante e eu gaguejei um pouco antes de murmurar que precisava ir para casa.

Tudo o que eu precisava era de um tempo para pensar. E provavelmente chorar com toda aquela situação.

_Edward pensa e fala_

Fico olhando a porta se fechar, sentado no meio daquela estúpida barraca. Bella nunca reagia como uma pessoa normal as declarações de amor. Mesmo as declarações _sutis_ de amor.

Pego meu celular e disco o número de Alice. Antes faço uma consulta rápida no meu rádio relógio só para constatar que são quase seis da manhã e que muito provavelmente acordarei Alice. _Se _- penso com um sorriso – _ela estiver realmente dormindo_.

No segundo toque ela atende um pouco ofegante.

"Que _nojo_!" – reclamo, rindo do grunhido dela.

_"Edward, você sabe que horas são?"_

"Pelo visto _vocês_ não sabem." – implico – "Diga alô para Jasper, por favor."

_"Você tem dois segundo para me convencer de não desligar agora."_

"Eu transei com a Bella." – solto rápido.

Silencio.

_"Você o quê?"_

"Nós _transamos_. E eu acho que ela meio que se arrependeu."

_"O que ela disse? Ela está _aí_?"_

"Não, ela acabou de sair. Escuta, foi bem rápido na verdade. Ela veio conversar comigo depois de eu ter mandado um zilhão de torpedos e eu meio que puxei ela e a beijei."

_"E então vocês transaram."_

"Antes ela me disse umas coisas estranhas, do tipo que nós só fazíamos o que eu queria, que eu não me importava com a vontade dela. E depois me beijou e nós transamos. _Duas _vezes. _Mas_ isso não vem ao caso." – me precipito antes que ela me corte – "Ela deixou escapar que me amava quando estávamos no meio da coisa. E eu meio que pirei."

_"Defina pirar."_

"Esperei ela dormir e fui dar uma volta de carro para espairecer. Eu estou me sentindo um idiota, porque no meio da minha viagem eu lembrei daquela vez na praia, quando aquele velho pescador disse que existem pessoas predestinadas."

_"Eu não me lembro disso." _

"Você não se lembra porque você não estava lá. Eu estava com Bella, sozinhos."

_"Mas o que ele disse sobre predestinação?"_ – ela pergunta impaciente.

"Disse que quando duas pessoas são predestinadas elas simplesmente sabem disso. E eu _pirei_. Porque quando eu estava com Bella, e até antes da gente transar, eu _soube_. Na verdade eu _sempre_ soube que a gente devia ficar junto. Então eu dirigi feito um louco e quando eu cheguei, falei isso pra ela."

_"Deixa eu adivinhar"_ – escuto Alice rir do outro lado da linha – _"Foi a vez dela pirar."_

"Isso é totalmente típico dela, não é?"

_Como mentir para o chefe de polícia_

Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando abri a porta de casa. Rezei para todas as divindades existentes para que eu não escorregasse e caísse. Qualquer mínimo barulho poderia acordar Charlie e eu nunca, em toda minha vida, temi tanto que isso acontecesse.

Foi mais ou menos na hora do apelo religioso e dos dedos cruzados que as luzes se ascenderam tão subitamente que me cegaram por um instante.

"Onde você estava?" – escutei o sibilo do meu pai Charlie, vestindo seu roupão velho e marrom nos primeiros degraus da escada.

Engoli em seco.

"Desculpa, pai, acabei perdendo a hora—"

"Eu perguntei _onde_, Bella."

_Opa_.

"Na casa da Alice, pai. Nós estávamos assistindo um filme e acabei dormindo lá. Eu esqueci completamente de ligar pra dizer que—"

"Ah, isso é _engraçado_. Porque eu liguei para a casa dos Cullen ontem, te procurando. E ninguém atendeu."

Senti um milhão de agulhas espetarem minha cabeça. _Pense em algo rápido, Bella_.

"Nós não escutamos nada. De qualquer forma estávamos no quarto dela e—"

"E Edward?" – Charlie insistiu tocando na coisa delicada e cabeluda que eu vinha tentando não pensar. – "Estava lá também?"

"Não com a gente." – disse com menos convicção que gostaria. – "Estou cansada, pai. Amanhã nós conversamos."

Passei por ele o mais rápido que consegui, evitando o olhar incisivo. Com sorte ele esqueceria aquela história. Ou talvez eu precisasse de uma boa desculpa e, claro, um bom álibi.

_Alice intervém_

"Então, _estranha_" – escutei a voz sonora de Alice na segunda-feira pós-sexo-com-Edward. Estava guardando meu livro de biologia e tentando fugir dos irmãos Cullen. Naturalmente a lei de Murphy contribuiu para que isso não fosse possível. – "Edward me contou."

Eu meio que engoli em seco naquela hora. "_Traidor_!" – sibilei. Para piorar as coisas, Charles tinha me colocado de castigo por uma semana sem idas a casa dos Cullen. O que, pra falar a verdade, soava como uma maravilhosa desculpa.

"Ele contou da sua reação. Arrependida?"

Lembrei do que nós fizemos e de como eu me sentia completa ao lado dele. Mesmo que ele fosse um idiota sem coração por querer transar comigo só para ser o primeiro e depois ainda brincar com a idéia da um futuro relacionamento. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa que me completasse dessa mesma forma, apesar de todos esses contras.

Olhei Alice de relance.

"Na verdade não."

Ela soltou uma espécie de grito e bateu palmas.

"Bem, isso é _ótimo_. Significa que você gosta dele."

"Mas é claro que eu gosto dele, Al, que idéia—"

"Não estou falando de amizade, Bella. Estou falando de amor, tipo Jasper e eu. Edward está um pouco confuso, é claro, mas ele meio que admitiu para mim que gosta de você também."

Revirei meus olhos.

"Lá vem você com essa história de novo..."

"Estou falando sério, Bella! Porque vocês são tão teimosos?" – ela não esperou minha resposta. – "Escuta, porque nós não saímos hoje para comemorar? Só nós duas" – ela completou rápido. – "sem Edward para atrapalhar."

"Eu adoraria, mas Charles me deixou de castigo. Aliás, se ele perguntar onde eu estava ontem a noite—"

"Noite das garotas lá em casa." – Alice completou.

_Bella reflete sobre o tempo e atende o celular_

Dar um tempo seria a solução. Como diria Victor Hugo, "O tempo não só cura, mas também reconcilia.". Pensei no que Alice tinha me dito no colégio e fiquei pensando sobre a confusão em que eu me encontrava.

Meu celular vibrou nesse instante, interrompendo minhas conjecturas.

_Edward_.

Considerei o quão estranho seria falar com ele naquele momento. Mesmo assim, como se meus dedos tivessem vida e vontade própria, atendi.

"Alô?"

_"Pensei que você não fosse me atender."_

"Estava considerando."

"_Escuta, Bella—"_

"Não precisa." – cortei – "Quero dizer, se você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem, eu realmente acho que—"

_"Na verdade eu queria falar disso com você _pessoalmente_, mas Alice disse que Charles te colocou no gancho."_

"Então porque você ligou?"

_"Pra dizer que eu amo você. De verdade. Com ou sem esse drama todo de sexo. Nós devemos esquecer" _– a voz dele ficou muito baixa, tive que grudar o celular no ouvido – _"se isso significar estranhamento. Não que eu queira. Esquecer, eu quero dizer. Mas você me pareceu um pouco—"_

"Perdida?"

_"É. E até você se decidir, eu acho que nós devemos continuar como éramos antes."_

"Amigos."

_"É, amigos."_

Desligamos ao mesmo tempo.

_A opinião de Emmett_

"Vocês dois adoram isso" – Estávamos no vestiário quando ele disse. – "essa confusão dramática e piegas."

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas para ele.

"Eu li isso em uma revista de crítica cinematográfica. Essas coisas chatas que Rose me faz ler às vezes." – ele respondeu a minha surpresa explícita.

Eu ri.

"Mas eu to falando sério quando digo que vocês complicam demais as coisas. Vocês transaram, e daí? Vocês se gostam, e daí? Não precisa ficar fazendo esse papel de imbecis sofredores por causa disso."

"É fácil pra você falar. Rose não é exatamente a pessoa mais complicada do mundo. Na verdade foi só usar seu braço pra que ela se atirasse em você."

"Você já tentou fazer isso com a Bella?"

"Não adiantaria."

"Você já tentou ou não?"

"Bem, eu usei um músculo, mas não foi exatamente o do braço..."

Emmett gargalhou.

"Quer que eu fale com ela? Dê uma pressionada?"

"Você está maluco." – falei e ri só de pensar na cara da Bella se Emm chegasse dando conselhos amorosos-sexuais a ela. – "Deixa que de complicações eu mais ou menos entendo."

_Conversa de amigos dentro do armário das vassouras_

Não é como se fosse o acaso, ou o tempo. Sabe-se lá como ele soube que eu passaria ali naquele momento. _Justo_ _naquele momento_ ou quanto tempo teria ficado ali esperando eu passar.

O caso é que eu fui puxada para um apertado e escuro armário de vassouras e antes mesmo que eu entendesse como tinha parado ali, a voz de Edward completou o (pequeno) recinto.

"Ta legal, eu sei que prometi um tempo, mas eu meio que não sou muito bom com esperas."

"Edward" – suspirei. – "Está _escuro_, _apertado_ e realmente _ruim pra respirar_. Nós podemos conversar uma outra hora, em algum lugar com ventilação?"

"Aqui nós temos privacidade." – ele teimou.

Era um desses armários que fedem a produtos de limpeza e que você não pode ficar com outra pessoa ali sem _tocá_-_la_. Era ali que casais costumavam se agarrar quando matavam aula. E, bem, por mais que nós fôssemos melhores amigos e tivéssemos intimidade suficiente, era _sufocante_ tê-lo assim tão próximo de mim. Eu mal respirava.

"Ok. Cinco minutos." – falei sério, até tentei olhar para o meu relógio.

"O que foi aquilo?" – ele perguntou. Olhei para ele, confusa.

"Aquilo o quê?"

"A sua reação. Se você não queria transar comigo era só dizer."

Eu tentei, mas não consegui responder essa de imediato.

"Na verdade" – comecei escolhendo bem as palavras. Era difícil pensar com clareza quando um metro e oitenta de músculos e olhos verdes estavam ali tão perto. – "eu _queria_. Só não estava pronta."

"Porque vocês mulheres têm esse negócio de estar ou não prontas pra transar?" – ele parecia chateado.

"Hey, _dói_. Só pra começar. E historicamente e culturalmente nós somos julgadas a todo momento e, olha, pra vocês homens é fácil falar. É só desabotoar as calças e entrar lá dentro. Nós _recebemos_ vocês. Tipo _invasão_."

"Eu fui cuidadoso. Não fui?" – ele quis saber um pouco chocado pelo discurso. Balancei a cabeça teatralmente.

"Foi, mas esse não é o caso, Edward. Eu também fui tomada pelo impulso. Agi sem pensar e—" parei. Aquela seria a hora, pensei. O divisor de águas. "essa coisa de primeira vez era pra ter sido especial. Com alguém especial. E não com meu melhor amigo."

**Nota: **Próximo capítulo todo narrado sob o ponto de vista de Edward. _Oh, mas não é que ele tem um coração?_

**Reviews – **agradeço a todos que comentaram e fico imensamente feliz por saber que estão gostando. Responderei a eles assim que tiver uma brecha na loucura que é a minha vida. Até lá, um sincero obrigado.

Beijos!


End file.
